


Spread

by everydaygay



Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [4]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Spreader Bars, Teasing, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: The tv show Toni is watching is pretty interesting. Or at least Cheryl reasons that it must be, considering her willing mouth is between her girlfriend’s legs and she’s paying her no mind.(Or, Cheryl eats Toni out, unable to get herself off as her legs are attached to a spreader bar)Witten for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Spreader bar.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583
Kudos: 81
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of female cockwarming (pussywarming?? Idk) is super hot to me so I just had to work it into one of these fills – hope you guys enjoy!

“Good girl,” Toni praised quietly, stroking Cheryl’s hair absentmindedly as she kept her eyes glued to the trash tv show gracing her screen.

Cheryl whined in response, trying to shift her legs and rub her thighs together – but as had been the case for the last God-knows-how-long, the spreader bar held them firmly apart from the ankles. 

It was an awkward position, kneeling in front of the couch with her legs spread so far apart. She wanted to complain, knowing Toni would listen and remove the damn thing the second she used her safeword, but every time she thought the discomfort might just be too much, the Serpent above her would do something to ease it. Stroke her hair. Call her a good girl. Something. The small acts of affection from her girlfriend seemed to cure everything: The dull ache in her knees from kneeling, the stretch of her thighs as she struggled to keep herself up. Everything except the dripping between her thighs.

The poor girl was unbearably turned on. She had been from the second Toni strapped on the spreader bar (“Good thing this is extendable, you’re so flexible I was worried it would be too easy for you,” she had taunted, extending the bar to force the Blossom’s legs wider). It was worsened by the fact that Toni had then sat down on the couch and pulled her face to her bare pussy… and instructed Cheryl not to fully eat her out. 

“I don’t want you to try and make me cum, baby,” she had said, already reaching for the remote. “Just keep that pretty mouth occupied and my pussy warm, understand?”

Cheryl replayed the sentence in her mind again, cursing the stupid (hot) smirk on her annoying (perfect) girlfriend’s face as she looked up at her pleadingly from her place on the floor. Toni knew Cheryl loved eating her out. Having her keep her mouth there, tasting her girlfriend’s juices but not allowed to make a move, was undeniably cruel.

Cheryl was snapped out of her reverie as Toni spoke to her. “You’re being so good, baby,” she groaned, nonchalantly stroking a hand through red locks. “I love seeing that mouth on me. Must be so hard to have your tongue _right there_ and not be licking me, right?” She chuckled at the glare she received in response. “That looks like a yes. Your poor pussy must be aching by now,” she teased, moving a hand between Cheryl’s legs. Cheryl gasped, humping her hips against Toni’s hand. She was about to start begging Toni for more pressure, to let her eat her out properly, to press harder on her clit, to fuck her, anything, when Toni stopped abruptly, pulling her hand away and sitting up again.

“Ad break’s over,” she said casually. “Not long left of this episode. If you keep behaving maybe I’ll let you eat me out after it’s finished.”

Cheryl moaned in response, signalling her approval of the idea.

“And after the next one, I might consider touching your clit again,” the Serpent laughed.

Cheryl sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long, torturous night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have feedback/a prompt! Always happy to hear from you!  
> My tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
